warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Room 1408's Door
Origin All hotels have their ghost stories and superstitions; the most common is how there's no thirteenth floor, and the Hotel Dolphin in New York City wasn't one to disappoint. However every single one of their 'hauntings' took place in a single room whose very digits, when added together, spelled out thirteen. Effects Opening the door will allow person to enter a room they cannot escape from, it’s assumed that it scares victims to death. When the door is placed against any wall creates a room behind the door, even if placed on solid surfaces of varying thickness, such as brick walls. Collection Agents went to the see if they could locate an artifact inside of the room especially after learning that the room held forty two deaths since the opening of the hotel in the 1940's, twelve suicides and thirty that were ruled as natural deaths. 'Natural deaths' ranged from strokes to heart attacks, always to guests who stayed in room 1408. Despite the hope that they would just leave the room be the hotel manager gave them the key and let the agents go. Even though there were sounds coming from the other rooms, agents noted that the moment the key went into the keyhole everything sounded muted, as if they were underwater. Once inside they started to search the decorations in the room. One agent's phone started to ring and when he went to pick it up he saw that it was dead, yet still rang. Ignoring it for now they continued their search. Another oddity was the digital radio next to the bed that started at one, and instead of moving forward, the numbers seemed to go backwards like a countdown. Picking up the takeout menu with American meals on it and dropping it into the bag with no sparks, the agent remarked that the menu was in Italian when he removed it from the bag and laid it down, and then Russian when he went to double check it. When his partner called over for him to look at a painting of fruit they could see the items rot before their very eyes. Deciding that the artifact might be the entire room itself they made their way to the door only to have the carpet start to act as if it was a swamp and not a hotel room's floor, sucking them down. One agent lost their left shoe before making it to the door. When they discovered it wouldn't open, one fired their tesla at it. The moment the door was struck everything reverted to normal for a second. Grabbing the shoe and turning the Tesla up to max they fired at the door again. This time they moved quickly and escaped before it could return to the insanity. Using a lot of precaution they removed the door and replaced it with another identical duplicate. While the door was shipped back to the Warehouse, the agents returned room, finding that all "paranormal activity" had ceased. This was fine with the hotel manager, though he decided that with superstitions he still wouldn't rent out the new 1408 just in case. Due to the door's effects of creating a pocket space behind itself, the door is suspended in the air so not to accidently create a room. Category:Artifact Category:Class A-4 Category:GunjiBunny Category:Class S-2 Category:Warehouse 13